transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Defcon VS Coneheads (Part 2: Thrust)
Check out Defcon VS Coneheads (Part 1: Dirge) before you read this one! Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. Thrust flies into the area at immaculate speed! Why? Because he is THRUST! Defcon is still crouched by the 'blood' stain on the desert floor. His optics are closed. Thrust attempts to open fire on Dirge's leftovers. "Autobot, why are you here? I bought this land from the Indians for three beads!" He holds his little pistol and hopes to scare off Defcon. "I am building a casino here!" Thrust strikes you with ansi(g,There is no Thrust, only Fuul!!) for 4 points of damage. Defcon just sits there, letting the Decepticon open fire on his location. The ground bursts when the rounds impact, the attack striking him on his shoulder. The bounty hunter looks up at Thrust... ...thrusting around. His left hand moves to his shoulder, while his right hand is behind him... ...emitting a faint blue glow. "You little ingrate of a conehead! Disperse immediately!" he replies, thrusting his hand into the air... ...right around the area the other seeker is. Thrust evades your Thrust! attack. Defcon says, "Defcon here... ...anyone on the comlink?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What's up, Defcon?" Defcon says, "I'm in Arizona... ...already beat the crud out of one conehead... ...now another is instigating. Might need some backup!" Thrust somehow dodges Defcon's menacing hand that he tried to deal poor Thrust. He bites his lower lip. "That was... electrifying!" His optics eye poor Defcon now and he attempts to kick the hand that beats him! You evade Thrust's Foxfire's Body attack. Defcon spins around, pulling the hand that was a target away for the moment... ...all the while lining the other towards his opponent. "I've already sent one of you Coneheads to the scrap heap today... ..." His fist flies forward, aimed at Thrust's midsection. "What's another to the tally!?!?!" You strike Thrust with Spin Punch!. Thrust grumbles as the attack from Defcon seems be a really nice fist into his stomach. The Seeker's missiles lock on to Defcon and he grumbles, "I just wanted you to leave so I can build my casino here!" He spits out some scrap metal. "I bought this place from the Indians. I want to build my casino on this Native American Reservation!" He then fires a missile. Thrust strikes you with missile for 18 points of damage. Defcon manages to throw up a hand, but that's not exactly the best way to defend against a projectile attack... ...especially a projectile that explodes on impact. His hand... ...or the unfortunate mess of molten slag that was his hand writhes as pain receptors communicate with the rest of his body. The blast knocks him back a couple of feet, but the bounty hunter is rushing towards Thrust sooner than expected... ...at least sooner than Thrust expected anyways. "I don't care about your plans!" Big blue lashes out with a hook from his undamaged hand, then a jab with the smelted one. Thrust evades your Gimp Attack! attack. +ooc 'cept your speed.;) "Ayyyyyyyyyy!" shrieks Thrust as he climbs for altitude above Defcon to avoid getting hit. He pulls out his laser rifle but doesn't realize that it is not fully charged yet as he pulls his trigger fingers over it. "So, my plans for my casino are not important to you? I worked really hard to do this! I purchased this strip of land fair! I own this part of New York! And you steal it from me!" PEW-PEW! He fires the shot! Thrust strikes you with Pew-Pew! for 5 points of damage. The laser hits Defcon, but the attack does little more than piss him off at this point. He's mentally drained... ...physically, he's alright... ...but this seeker is getting on his last nerve! "New York? New York? This is Arizona you misbegotten reject! I've been here for six months.. ...and I know that!" The bounty hunter flips up into his Starfighter mode, and flies through the air... ...streaking towards his opponent. <> The cannon starts to heat up, but releases it's charge /way/ before full power. He's still certain he can scare this Decepticon away with fear... ...rather than muscle his way out of this. Thrust evades your 0.0000001% of Power! attack. Thrust hovers to a higher position over Defcon as he avoids the blast from the deadly cannon. It actually hits him in the corner of a wing but not enough to make him feel it. "My, Defcon... Why are you insisting that this is Ara-Arizona? This is clearly still part of New York. My area was purchased from Indians. I can see John Wayne here! So there has to be Indians here. On my land!" He holds his right hand, "Prepare to eat my jazz hands!" He attempts a slap. Thrust strikes you with Jazz Hand Slap! for 5 points of damage. The ship doesn't manuever out of the way, but just let's Thrust attempt to barrel it's exterior with a fist. The cannon that fired just two seconds ago... ...well it had been charging the entire time. A hum emmiting from the ship as the 'cone' starts to heat up, a bright orange color from inside of the cannon's tip. <> The weapon kicks out a shot of plasma, directed toward the seeker. You strike Thrust with Laser Cannon ::Medium Yield::. Thrust throttles out of control from the barrage of plasma eating on his controls for his hovering. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." screams Thrust as he begins to free fall onto Defcon. "Ppppppp...!" He closes his eyes and hopes that his thrusters can can keep him alive as he is about to crash onto Defcon! Thrust strikes you with Fool Force! for 9 points of damage. The ship shudders as Thrust lands on the topside of the craft, it drops some altitude... ...and begins to descend. Crap... ...can't transform... ...can't use any weaponry... ...crap! The ground grows closer and closer, and Big blue still hasn't figured out what to do. Wind rushes past the pair, it's a miracle that the seeker hasn't dropped from the craft already... ...think you dumb ox... ...Oh! *lightbulb* Defcon manages to redirect the electrical output to the exterior of his alternate mode... ...putting a charge across the entire surface. You strike Thrust with The Best Anti-Theft Device!. The charge... it sends stupid Thrust off of Defcon and into the air! His sizzles for about a minute as he tries to regain control of himself. "Good show! Good show! But now, I am afraid I have to leave you!" He stabilizes himself into a hovering mode and transforms into his experimental jet fighter mode and thrusts towards Defcon, "Like I said, now I gotta leave you." He tries to plow Defcon out of his way! You evade Thrust's ram attack. The Starfighter simply gains some altitude, letting Thrust sweep (ha!) right underneath him. At the exact moment however, the Autobot transforms and dives at the craft. "Time to join Dirge!" he screams out, throwing a barrage of fists towards the cock-pit's windshield. Thrust evades your A Blurry Barrage of Blows! attack. The experimental jet fighter manages to break in time and turn around to avoid collision with the starfighter. "Dirge? What do you mean? You hurt Dirge? That is..." His anti-aircraft rockets lock into position, "My... JOB!" He seems annoyed that someone else tried to attack poor Dirge! Thrust strikes you with Anti-Aircraft Rockets for 14 points of damage. Defcon says, "I repeat... ..I may require assistance....AGGRH!" Defcon is falling to the ground... ...yet the projectile's are on his tail once again. Slaggin' Decepticon... ...can't he come up with something original... ...frag! The bounty hunter charges up his main cannon and his battle-rifle, cradling the second of the two with his smelted hand. He unleashes the combined fire power, hoping to detonate the missile all-the-while striking his opponent. The Autobot manages to get the shot off, but the projectile skims slightly out of the way. "Oh shi.." he manages to let out before the projectile detonates on his chest, sending him straight into the ground. Thrust evades your All or Nothing! attack. Thrust manages to hover around closer to Defcon and attempts to use the hover engines to put pressure onto Defcon! "Soldier of Fortune... I will destroy you if you do not agree to work for me! I want to hire you... Yes... to kill someone... Cyclonus!" You evade Thrust's Thrust's Thrusters' Thrusting Thrusts! attack. Defcon manages to roll to the side, despite the tremendous amount of pressure upon his body. "Kill... ...for you... ..." The bounty hunter just lays there, no expression on his face... ...until an enormous smile explodes across his face. "Surely, you can't be... .../serious/....hehahahaheha!" All the while, Big blue is fighting against the air currents, moving his *non* damaged arm into position. A compartment folds open which houses a mini-blaster. "Go... ...meet your maker!" Thrust evades your Thrust-B-Gone! attack. Thrust attempts another round of giving Defcon air pressure but transforms first into his moron mode. Eh, Maroon Robot Mode! "Defcon, I hate the Seekers and I hate Scourge and Cyclonus more than I hate Autobots. You think I really care anymore for this war than you do? I have nothing to gain at this point. Once we, Decepticons win... we will fight. Seekers against Sweeps. So if I rid them now, us Seekers can finally go back to our own propaganda. And not deal with this pathetic war!" You evade Thrust's Fool Force! attack. Defcon manages to roll to the otherside this time, barely escaping the attack. "You think I care what you want? I'll probably end up taking out your sweepers... ..." Fighting once again against the currents of air, he raises his head up to face the Decepticon. "Hell you could even pay me..." The Autobot uses all of his strength, to lash forward at the seeker. "But I'll gadly take you out for FREE!" The bounty hunter throws two punches aimed at his abdomen, then tries to line up an elbow to the face. Thrust evades your 1,2,3 Combo: For Truth, Justice, and The Autobot Way! attack. "I will destroy you then!" Thrust puffs himself up with his ego. He is afraid of getting another scratch at this point but decides he will attempt to kill Defcon. "We could have been perfect together. Killing off the Unicronians. And Galvatron. I could have been happy with my casino. And my /JAZZ/ hands!" He ponders his last resort. He sighs heavily, "Death shall do you well, Deadcon." He attempts to fire a missile out at Defcon to finish this once and for all. You evade Thrust's missile attack. Defcon barely makes it to his feet on time, the missile skirts around him before exploding nearby. The shock of the detonation wobbles him a bit, but otherwise he's alright. Primus... ....must be a guardian watching over my head... ...gotta make my exit... ...can't stick around anymore.... The bounty hunter's head-mounted cannon quickly starts humming, the barrel glowing with an faint-dull yellow color. "You can't finish off Dirge... ...how do you expect to finish me off? I clearly outclassed your buddy, and now when I've already got one foot in my grave... ...your going to show yourself? Classic." The cannon gains an octave as the color shifts to bright orange. "Heh, perfect? You wouldn't know where to start... ..." Defcon widens his stance, looking directly at the seeker. "Your a sad excuse for a Decepticon... ..." The head-mounted cannon is very loud now, the color has grown to a blinding light... ...it's obvious the Autobot has put all of his reserves into this final attack. "Your just as bad as a Sweep... ..." The cannon fires... ...only not where you would think, instead the ground in front of Dirge erupts into rubble... ...flying this way and that. It's in this one second of opportunity that Defcon flees, knowing that if he doesn't... ...the seeker just might get lucky... ...guardian floating over his shoulder or not.